


A New Beginning

by OnePhoenix



Series: Raised By Them [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Some sneak peak a bit at the aftermath of Gavin being turned into a vampire.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This au is based around a lot from this selection of stuff from my blog
> 
> http://gcldenfool.tumblr.com/tagged/hc:-raised-like-them

It was a long night, on and off and Ryan couldn’t even have a moment of relaxation with Gavin. He was too scared of losing him through the process of turning him. But in the end, Gavin fell asleep, tired from the whole issue of turning. He was just worried about if he was going to wake up, staring at Gavin and watching his slow breathing. Soon, his eyes opened and Ryan was sure if he was breathing, he’d sigh in relief. Moving closer, he kissed Gavin’s head and stopped him from moving at the whine from him.

“You’re sore. Don’t try to move, okay?”

Gavin smiled softly, pressing his face into the pillow. “Everything bloody hurts, Ryan. Didn’t tell me I’d want to be dead.”

Ryan knew he was teasing, but he was tense, moving over Gavin and kissing his shoulder.

“Don’t be stupid. You know you’re happy that we’re here.”

Grumbling, Gavin nodded and sighed softly, trying to relax himself, but the aches were still there. Ryan did have any power to heal or make him feel better. He didn’t trust Jack not to tell Geoff either. The two men were close, and he wanted as much time with Gavin before Geoff ripped him a new one. 

Sighing against Gavin’s shoulder, Ryan slowly began kissing along his back. Soft kisses in a comforting way. It was the best he had to offer and he could tell It was helping Gavin. He seemed to relax a bit more, possibly trying to think over how they got to this moment in time with Gavin a vampire, the fresh smell of that coming from him. It was potent in Ryan’s nose, but the fact that there was an underlying scent of him on Gavin made It worth It.


End file.
